The Ghost of a Shadow
“It’s him again.” That was the first thing I thought when I woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a light tapping noise at my bedroom window. The first time I saw him, I thought it couldn’t possibly be real. I thought maybe I was dreaming. After rubbing my eyes several times, however, I knew immediately that I was no longer in my subconscious. I spotted him standing in the middle of the hallway right next to the open door of my bedroom, just staring at me, possibly trying to figure out how to get me to leave the safety of my bedroom. I quickly hid underneath the covers of my blankets and went to sleep, only to see him again the following night in the same location, and to see him still watching me. Tonight was a different night, though. Somehow, he’d managed to get into my bedroom despite locking my bedroom doors and closing my windows. I foolishly took off my covers, and that’s when I saw him standing right in front of my bed. I was frozen in fear, his cold eyes, if he had any, staring right into my terrified eyes. I sat there for about a good few minutes, which seemed like hours. I don’t know what made me do it, but at that moment, I said something in a desperate attempt to get him to leave. “Go away.” Surprisingly, he turned around, and simply faded away into the darkness of my unlit hallway. I kept sitting there for awhile, just to make sure he didn’t come back, until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up tired the next morning, finding myself still under the covers for which I used to hide from him. Lifting up my covers, I was about to go downstairs to eat the breakfast my mother was making when I saw something in front of my bed that gave me a jolt of dread. A single rocking chair that had originally been in my mother’s bedroom, was sitting in front of my bed. He had been watching me the entire night. Epilogue This incident is one that happened very late in my childhood, which is why I still remember it. Despite the many times I told my mother about it, she thought I was having Lucid Nightmares while I slept, so she didn't believe me. I've also told this story to many other people as well. Some believed me. Some didn't. By now you might be wondering who the man in my bedroom is. It isn't a man. It's a single shadow of a human figure that I would see in the hallway on certain nights before that incident. I would wake up and see it after hearing rapping noises coming from the hallway, as if it was tapping on the wall in the hallway. It also turns out that I'm not the only one with this type of experience. Many people around the world have also seen shadow-like figures in their homes or workplaces. Why it would watch me in my sleep, I never found out. Even as I sleep in the bedroom in my new house, I still feel that it's still watching me. Somewhere. Waiting to wake me up again. SomeTrollishGuy90 (talk) 17:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas